The Life of Gohen San
by Gohun
Summary: This is the life of Gohen San or formally known as Gohan Son but has a tragic life who later kills buu in the process


The Life of Gohen San By Lonely Warrior  
  
As a child Gohen San had to study all day and night every minute of the day and night. And his dad he would train and train to get stronger.  
  
His life was not easy Gohen had a terrible child hood and he was tired of it he wanted freedom from all this. He wanted to have a peaceful life but not here somewhere else.  
  
All he ever wanted was to play and play like any ordinary kid his age not train or studying he was tired of it and wanted out. But he didn't know how to do that.  
  
For eight years now he has been training and studying and he was tried of it. He wanted his freedom from all this.  
  
He is the strongest right now he had just defeated cell an evil android who wanted to destroy the earth if someone didn't defeat him. And his father pushed him to his limit a boy who didn't want to fight in the first place.  
  
He was made into a fighter a boy who didn't want to all he wanted was to be a real life but he didn't get that opportunity what he got was a father that loved to train and he was dragged into that a mother who made him study every day and night.  
  
He reached a level of super sayian that no sayian has reached not even the prince of all sayian has reached that level of super sayian not even his father who has been training his whole life.  
  
And his studies were going good if he wanted he could graduate high school right now at age eleven. But something happened during the cell games that changed everything he killed his father.  
  
Just because he wanted to make cell suffer for all the people that he killed if only he had killed cell when he had the chance. But once it was over and he had killed cell with the help of his father even though he didn't want to fight anymore he reached a new form of super sayian.  
  
Which was super sayian two he killed cell once and for all then with the help of the dragonballs and brought back everyone that cell killed even his father.  
  
But after that Gohan still blamed himself for that he killed his dad even Goku went up to him and told him that it wasn't his fault that things happened for a reason but Gohan still blamed himself.  
  
The other z fighters even tried to talk to Gohan but he refused he isolated from everyone that cared about him and he was now staying in the cave where he stayed when he was training for the arrival of the sayians.  
  
Chi didn't want too but Goku told her that Gohan needed time to think and eventually he would return back home.  
  
Gohan did a lot of thinking while he stayed at the cave and he had the solution to his problem he knew there was only one way to get his freedom and that was if he was dead.  
  
Everyone would leave him be and he could start a new life do what ever he wanted be who he wanted.  
  
Eventually after one week has passed his mother went to the cave and order Gohan to come back home and to catch up on his studies. But Gohan refused to and almost drew a ki blast but Goku came just in time and told him that they would leave him alone for now.  
  
He would catch fish and sometimes eat dinosaurs tail for survive and no one had any idea what Gohan did. Even Piccolo got worried so he kept a close watch on his pupil he didn't know what Gohan was doing in the cave.  
  
About three weeks have passed and still no sign of Gohan returning back. In the cave Gohan was getting his plan into motion he was getting his final thoughts and decided it was time to set his plan into action it was now or never.  
  
Yes he was preparing his death which method would give him the best result then there would be no more fighting and no more studying he was tired of it all he wanted his freedom and this was his choice out.  
  
He was preparing and gathering all the things that he would need and supplies needed.  
  
He had a credit card unlimited that Bulma had given him on his last birthday.  
  
He had enough food and clothes to last him but also a very well good gravity room that both Vegeta and Bulma gave him last year he never used it but now he would. But one important thing he had a portable house.  
  
All he needed now was a ki blocker that would block his energy so that no one would know he is still alive. But also a couple of days he took the dragon radar so that would give him time. Bulma would just have to make another and that is going to take around six months.  
  
So Gohan decided to go to Capsule Corp. right now so he flew when he got there Bulma greeted him hi Gohan its been a while your mother and Goku have been worried about you don't worry Bulma I will return soon.  
  
Hey I wanted to know if I can help you fix some of those ki blockers you told me about right before the cell games. Sure here they are there are about ten of them and this new one it could hold your current level and also two more ascending levels of super sayian.  
  
Gohan took a hold of it hey Bulma its getting late can I work on them and bring them back tomorrow sure Gohan and don't worry I have a spare of that one.  
  
I will work on it and see who finish first okay sure Bulma bye. And he left sorry Bulma but I wont be coming back again maybe someday I will return.  
  
Piccolo caught up to Gohan so why did you go to Capsule Corp. Just Piccolo I know you have been spying on me did my father sent you no Gohan I wanted to make sure you were all right now tell me what is your problem you have isolated yourself from everyone that loves you since the cell games.  
  
It has been a month since the cell games. Okay Piccolo you want to hear then here it is I am tired of my mother bossing me around to tell me that I have to study and study and I am tired of it and my father I am tired of him always making me train to become stronger to defeat cell I am tired of everyone Piccolo I just want to live a peaceful life somewhere else away from here and everyone that I know including you Piccolo.  
  
And he blasted to the cave leaving a stunned Piccolo in the air. He eventually left for the Sons house to tell Goku what Gohan just told him.  
  
Well my plan went better then I expected and now Piccolo is on his way home he would figure it out and try to stop it but when that happens it would be too late. When he got to the cave he gathered all his belongs took off his gi and put on normal clothes.  
  
When Piccolo got to Goku house he explained it to Chi and Goku at first he let it sink in and Chi started to scream at Goku to go get her son back before he does something stupid she was tired of his childish son.  
  
That is when Piccolo got it Goku I think its best that we get Gohan before he kills himself it was that obvious Goku he has been planning this all this time and now is when he understands it.  
  
What do you mean Piccolo what Gohan told me in the last sentence. He told me he wants to live a peaceful life somewhere else but not here somewhere else. Goku get Gohan right now before but it was too late at that same moment the ground started to shake.  
  
What is happening its Gohan he is powering up Noooooooo not my Gohan Goku do something Piccolo lets go cant you use your instant transmission no I cant because of the energy its blocking it he knew you would try that come on Goku lets get there.  
  
This is it and he delivered the final blow and let lose the huge powerful attack and landed on the ground creating a huge crater and where his gi once where now where shredded pieces of clothes but it has a little bit of blood.  
  
Then he activated his ki blocker and his energy disappeared and he blasted south to start a new life. He had all his things and supplies in capsules and headed for a new life.  
  
When Goku and Piccolo got there they found not a pretty site they found a huge crater in the middle where the cave once stood and in the middle Piccolo saw look it Gohan gi they got down and picked it up Goku Gohan is gone.  
  
He killed himself and there is no way of bring him back because as you know he died of natural causes and when Gohan took his life away that is just the same Goku there is no way to bring him back Goku I am sorry.  
  
Son why did you have to do this if you only talked to us we might have understood. Goku teleported to his house and deliver the news to his wife Chi which was not easy while Piccolo went and told everyone the terrible news that Gohan had killed himself Chi didn't take it too well she cried all night and the next day.  
  
No one suspected that he might still be alive. All but one thought of that prince Vegeta thought other wise. When they were announce of his deaths he though what a waste all that power. But when Bulma told Vegeta that Gohan had paid her a visit just one day before his death he was helping her with some ki blockers. Then Vegeta understood Women did he take any of the ki blockers yes he did why. Oh just wondering but Vegeta then spoke women I think they were destroyed in the explosion where the brat was.  
  
So the brat wasn't that dump I knew that something was up so brat you want to be free do so but one day you will return or we will meet again brat.  
  
It was too much for you brat to handle the harpy wanted him to study and study what is the use for that and KaKarott pushed him too far I for once wouldn't do that to my own son.  
  
I know that we will meet until that day comes brat. That was four years ago and a lot of things have changed since that day.  
  
Goku and Chi had another child just after Gohan died his name is Goten and they don't make him study like they did to Gohan. But Goten like to train more with his father and Goku is happy but sadden that he will never meet his older brother Gohan.  
  
They never mention his name again.  
  
And Gohan of course had to change his name he changed it to Gohen San.  
  
For the passed four years Gohen has been traveling all over the world. But on the other side of the world on Golden City the city named after Gohan defeated cell.  
  
Everyone knows that it wasn't Hercule that defeated Cell but the golden warrior but no one knows what happened to him he disappeared right after the cell games.  
  
Goku and his family bought a Mansion on Golden City and decided to start a new life with Goten as there only son. That is what the records say that only one son both Chi and Goku had.  
  
There is no records of Gohan existed. But on the Sons Mansion there are a couple of rooms a gravity room that Goku had installed by Bulma.  
  
Plus Krillen along with his wife and Marron moved in with Goku they decided to live together since it was bigger and Chi agreed to it also to have someone to talk to and so that Goten could have someone to play with since they were the same age. Master Rochi decided to stay on his island along with the turtle.  
  
Yamacha lives on Golden City but not with Goku. Hercule also lives on Golden City with his daughter Videl. Hercule has won every world martial arts tournament.  
  
Gohen waited one year then with his radar he collected the dragonballs and made a wish. And his wish was he turned himself into the legendary silver warrior. He gave up his sayian power for silver power the only differences was that his hair would turn silver instead of gold.  
  
He could still turn into a super sayian just for a while but when the turned silver his hair would go all the way down to his knee he is super silver sayian.  
  
When he was turned into silver sayian his hidden powers were awoken. He knew about the silver sayian about Vegeta he told him about the legendary silver sayian right before the cell games. That only he could reach because only he could control.  
  
With the help of his hidden powers were awoken Gohen was able to transformed into a super silver sayian.  
  
Then the dragon disappeared. Bulma saw it Vegeta look someone called the dragon but who. Vegeta of course had a pretty good idea who but why would he call it unless no he couldn't become what I think he did that would mean he would have to give up his super sayian powers in order to get silver power.  
  
Silver power is much more powerful for anyone to control if the brat found a way to control it then he is still the most powerful person alive.  
  
But the last person to control this kind of power exploded along with the whole universal that is the reason no one has been able to control this kind of power but a legend is told that someone will be able to control this power and use it for good.  
  
Maybe the brat is this person and if not we are in deep trouble. Vegeta are you listening to me. Sure Women what ever you say and he left back to the gravity room.  
  
Gohen got tired of traveling so he decided to settle down on Golden City he open his portable house and settle down. It was near to Golden high and about ten miles away from Satan Manor and twenty miles away from his family Mansion.  
  
He knew he would meet them again but with his hair silver and he trim it and with his icy new look no one would ever recognize him.  
  
He changed over the last four years he turned pure cold he didn't care about anyone anymore. He knew it was for the best and his new look he liked it. He has a black shirt with black pants. That was mostly all his out fits.  
  
He decided to enroll in Golden High for his freshman year and if any one messes around with him there would be hell to pay. He didn't care who the person was he would break them apart.  
  
As simple as that he decided to go shopping and bye some new clothes. And also some food for his house he always used his ki blocker he never took it off for anything it was a silver strap one of each hand.  
  
As he got out of his black Yamacha motorcycle with silver lines plus it had the seven dragonballs with the dragon printed on the side of the bike everyone that was around him just saw him his ride ran about three hundred and fifty miles per hour.  
  
He made special modification to his bike so no other could compare to it. And if anyone wanted to race him he smoke them since his was the fastest.  
  
At the same moment Sharpner and his two friends pulled over Videl and Erase. Hey Sharpner you just missed him again he went into the mall dame it and I wanted to race this guy he thinks he is fastest.  
  
Sharpner rode a blue and white bike. Videl and Erase rode in a car. They always went to see Sharpner race he was the best and no one could beat him until this new guy came into town.  
  
They said that he was unstoppable his bike ran too fast and no one had a chance against him.  
  
They gave him a description on how Gohen was dressed and went looking for him the three friends split it up to find him quicker.  
  
Gohen went into a gi store he needed a couple of new ones and that is when he saw his the one from the cell games. It brought him memories from his past hey can I help you. Yes how much for this one well this one is the same one the golden warrior worn during the cell games but no one can afford this one.  
  
And why not because this cost fifty zenies ill take it sir do you think you have enough money to buy it sure I do and gave him Bulma unlimited credit card.  
  
Sir here is you card and you gi when Videl got tired of looking for the guy and decided to see the gi store where they had the gi that she almost could afford just one more month and she would have enough money to buy it.  
  
But when she got there the store person said that he just sold it. What but how no one has that kind of money I know but this guy paid with a credit card if you tell me Miss Videl he gave me the chills he was all dressed in black and had silver hair.  
  
Did you say silver hair yes why do you know what way he went yes he went to try it on. Boy it's a perfect fit I will be going now but I will return when you have another one.  
  
Hey you what is your name that doesn't concern you girl. And why not because I say so look girl stay out of my way wait a second your not biker the unstoppable am I correct my friend has been looking for you to race you.  
  
Oh really that is too bad because I will not race him until he proves to me that he is worthy enough. Well he is the best around Golden City and no one can beat him. That is not good enough women how able a challenge I hear there is going to be a tournament held in Golden High if he wins then I will race him if he doesn't then I wont.  
  
Hey wait you don't go to our school then how will you know I will be there don't worry. All this time talking they arrived at there bike now I must go. Hey what is your name that doesn't concern you because you never told me your in the first place. My name is Videl Satan now tell me yours nope I have to go Videl but maybe we say each other another time.  
  
I sense you are a fighter am I correct yes but how did you know. Gohen got into his bike can I ride with you I don't know please alright Videl. She got on at the same moment Sharpner and Erase saw Videl get into the enemies bike. Videl what are you doing bye guys and left no one steals my friend Sharpner got into his bike Erase hope on she did.  
  
Sharpner was almost catching up with Gohen decided to go fast and he speed it up over two hundred. Sharpner decided not to persuade because he lost him already Erase this guy is fast I hope Videl is fine.  
  
They arrived at Videl house in no time. So now tell me what is your name my name is Gohen and now I must leave Videl.  
  
When can we met again say tomorrow Gohen though how about I pick you up tomorrow from school sure why not and he kissed her in the lips bye.  
  
After Gohen left he felt different just before he met Videl he knew that something was going too happened. He turned from icy cold blooded to nice and sweet just like he was before he left his home.  
  
He wanted to change from his ways and maybe this girl could make him change and maybe one day go back home.  
  
And meet his little brother he knew of him because he read that the famous Goku Son has a son around the age of four years old and that they live in Golden City along with Krillen and his wife number eighteen and there daughter Marron.  
  
Yamacha also lived around Golden City and also the Hercule guy Videl father.  
  
Gohen decided to go back home because tomorrow he had to take some test then start school what he didn't know was that Videl went to that school.  
  
The next day at school Videl was question by Erase and especially Sharpner Videl what is your deal going off with the enemy you were suppose to find him not leave with him.  
  
We tried to follow you but he lost you that guy was too fast for me to catch up how fast were you going about I don't know I lost track at two hundred. After he took him home he told me that his bike ran over 350 miles per hour.  
  
What but how can his run that fast no wonder no one could beat him. After school everyone was talking about some hot guy parked outside the school. Who is he I wonder if he has a girlfriend.  
  
Videl and her friends went outside and see what was all the commotion that is when they saw him hey Videl what up like I promise I am here to pick you up what said Erase hi Gohen are you ready to go Videl yes lets go. She got on is this safe sure it is and Gohen gave it power and they left burning rubber leaving a stunned crowed?  
  
Sharpie what the hell just happened I don't know Erase. I think Videl just found here self a boyfriend I wonder what would her father say about this.  
  
I don't know and I don't care I want to beat this guy at a race nothing more.  
  
So Gohen what school do you go to none at the moment.  
  
Why are you saying that Gohen just because I heard your friend still wants to race me if he can beat me in the tournament then I will race him if not then I wont race him.  
  
Here your home Videl Ill see you tomorrow were are you going Gohen to race where else. Can I come with you?  
  
I don't know please Gohan all right Videl lets go when they arrived so dude are you ready to lose. Nope I never lose and that is because I am the best okay then let's get this on the road.  
  
I am going to smoke you hey Videl what are you doing with this guy they say you are his girlfriend is that true. Look asshole that is not your problem so stay out of it. Now let's race sure what ever silver. What is that your name yes I am called silver for many reason but now its time to race. Like always right we are playing for slips.  
  
Videl just saw are you serious Videl stay out of this understand now I hear that your friend Sharpner sent you am I correct yes he wanted to see how fast you are when you two race. If we race that is but any how let's get to it.  
  
Videl went up to her friend Jason are you sure you want to him remember if you lose you're going to lose your bike. Don't worry Videl I won't lose and what's up you with how can you ride with him.  
  
Well I just met him and he are you ready to lose that bike of ours. No I won't lose silver I am going to waste you.  
  
Are you ready goooo both riders started at the same time but in the end Gohen won the race beating him so I won like usual and as you know you lost your bike hand over the keys?  
  
Sorry Silver but I wont my father gave me this bike and I wont handle it to you should have though about it before you race me.  
  
He was about to leave when Gohen got in front of him and punch him in the face you wanted this the hard way and now you are going to learn a lesson.  
  
No one mistreats silver and especially not you. I will teach you a lesson in respect and tell this to Sharpner if he wants to race me he has to pass a test first he must win the tournament held at his school.  
  
And as for your bike its no more he ki blasted exploded into a million pieces.  
  
My bike you bastard how could you my father gave me that bike you should have not beat your bike now its gone. Videl got mad Gohen how could you destroy his bike look Videl I beat him fare and square.  
  
Now get on before the police arrives what do you mean about that look oh no if the police see me I am busted with my father. That is what I though with that said Gohen flew out of there so fast that the police didn't see him.  
  
Again we are late we missed this guy that did this destruction. That is when Jason decided to talk look this guy just destroyed my bike his name is silver and he took Videl Satan.  
  
What are you correct kid yes I am correct the champ daughter was with him and her boyfriend just destroyed my bike.  
  
Don't worry kid we have a little talk with Hercule. When Gohen left Videl at her house it was almost ten o'clock. Then he left for home. When he arrived he ate and then went to watch a little television.  
  
But what he didn't know was that finally the police caught up to him. We have just be informed by Hercule that her daughter was seeing this friend formally named is Silver a biker he destroys bike when he wins.  
  
He is nothing but trash and as my daughter she told me she was just seeing him to arrest him as you all know she is a protector of justice and just wants to arrest this guy but don't worry now that we know his name is Silver we will have him soon enough.  
  
When Gohen saw this he was pissed off so this bitch was just playing with me she is a dame cop well no more I will not fall for her again and when I see her I will tear her apart.  
  
Along with her friend Jason no wonder she was talking to him they set me up well then let the new era begin because when I am done with them they are going to wish they never mess with me.  
  
And he went to sleep because tomorrow he had school. The next day he got ready and decided to stay low so he walked home instead of taking his bike.  
  
When he got there he sensed a familiar ki then he went to his homeroom. He knocked on the door and the teacher asks him to come in.  
  
Look it seems that we have a new student with us his name is Gohen San. So tells us a little bit about you well first I hate betrays from certain people and if anyone betrays me then I will make them pay the hard way. Now can I sit down yes you may have a sit next to Miss Satan.  
  
Oh great now I have to sit next to the traitor what is that suppose to mean Gohen shut your trap women. I don't know what is your problem my problem is that I hate it when people betray me Videl like you did you told the police who I was and also I found out you are a cop.  
  
Shut up I don't want to hear it anymore. Now class settle down as you all know there is going to be a special tournament held tomorrow and the winner will get special lessons at the Sons dojo.  
  
What stated Gohen what do you mean the winner will get special lessons from the Sons dojo.  
  
Don't you know that Goku Son and Krillen Cheatnut opened up a dojo right here on Golden City no and I don't care with that Gohen decided to leave the class.  
  
And the bell rang Videl went to the bathroom to do girl stuff and Sharpner went up to Gohen along with Jason. So you and Videl are over yes I don't need that tramp along with me anymore.  
  
Look moron I will take you apart at the tournament sure what ever you say blondie.  
  
Sharpner was about to punch him when someone stopped them there will be no fighting here do it during p.e.  
  
Understood yes coach Gohen saw who it was and it none other then Vegeta he looked at him and then walked away.  
  
Hey you get back here or else or else what Vegetable man or you going to spanky me ha don't make me laugh.  
  
Everyone around him just stared at him is he crazy even Sharpner wasn't that dump to mess with Vegeta Briefs one of the most powerful men alive.  
  
So you want to play with me then boy I will play then he sensed something he didn't have a ki signature that odd why doesn't he have one unless he is an android or he is Gohan.  
  
But that cant be Gohan he died years ago he killed himself stupid brat. Now listen here brat you will respect me or else. Or else what short man no one calls me short man and lives to talk about it I will show you respect.  
  
He took Gohen by the throat and raised him up now you are going to die. Just then Gohen kicked him in the face and Vegeta let him go. What how did you do that easy old man I can do it and you can't. Vegeta got mad he was about to go super when the Principal appeared out of no where what is going on around here. Mr. Briefs Vegeta was about to explode when Gohen spoke he was just showing some martial arts moves when Gohen said that Vegeta calm down is that right Mr. Vegeta yes that is correct.  
  
And he left stupid brat he thinks he saved me but I will show him at the tournament I will break him apart no one makes a fool out of me and lives to tell about it.  
  
Did you see how the new guy just out smarted Mr. Vegeta yes and tomorrow tournament we are going to see it because as you know student will fight and teachers can also and I just know that Mr. Vegeta is going to be in that tournament. Well that counts me out I don't want to face him because he surely will break me in half. Videl you are the only one that might have a chance to take him on but I doubt it.  
  
School ended and Vegeta was outside waiting for Gohen so brat do you really think you saved me from me pounding your ass. Well your wrong tomorrow at the tournament I will destroy you kid. Now tell why cant a sense a ki on you Gohan though I better act dump and what is a ki old man.  
  
What don't act dump with me kid I know you lying to me you know perfectly what is a ki and you name sounds awful familiar oh really how familiar look Videl Mr. V and Gohen are arguing over there yes I see.  
  
Tomorrow at the tournament we are going to find out if you do know about ki and I am sure you do now and a lot more. Well Vegeta how about a little warm up before tomorrow what do you mean a little warm up oh you mean a mind to mind oh I like it lets begin then.  
  
They stared at each other Vegeta fought him and he was winning but something unexpected happened oh it cant be but it was Gohen turned into the legendary silver sayian how can you be the legendary silver sayian tomorrow at the tournament you will find out my true power.  
  
Vegeta was speechless then they came back so Vegeta now you know the truth on who I am the legendary silver sayian and no one I mean no one can beat me. All I want from you is to enter the tournament but as my partner and together will win it.  
  
I like what you are saying Gohen but tell me something is your name Gohan he stood there for a minute then he responded by saying no I am not him.  
  
I know its you Gohan you cant lie to me anymore now that I know you are the silver sayian you are wearing a ki blocker aren't you no I am not.  
  
Fine but you cant lie to me I will find out the truth from you and Vegeta blasted into the air leaving Gohen by himself.  
  
Gohen got out his bike and left in a second he was long gone. Sharpner and Jason decided to enter the tournament and take down Gohen once and for all.  
  
Videl was also entering and of course Gohen was entering. Some teachers were entering like Vegeta he will fight the winner of the tournament.  
  
The tournament was going to be about a battle royal four student will fight each other and the winner will fight Vegeta and the winner will get lesson at Son Dojo.  
  
When everyone heard the rules they were shocked the winner of the battle royal is going to get a lesson at Son Dojo but first fight Vegeta Briefs are they mad.  
  
Those are the new rules who are fighting yes I will.  
  
The next day Gohen came in a silver gi all the girls just dropped dead when they saw him to built up muscle where they needed to go but one thing was wrong his hair was silver for some reason.  
  
Some people ask him why and he responded he dye it silver because he liked it better then black. A lot of people where there even the famous Goku Son Krillen Chestnut was there Bulma Briefs and of course Vegeta was there.  
  
Only four students entered and here are there names:  
  
Videl Satan  
  
Sharpner Pencil  
  
Jason Peck  
  
Gohen San  
  
Goku just stared at him his name sounds so familiar Goku why does that boy have a similar name is our past son Gohan why Goku why chi I don't know but I have an odd feeling about him.  
  
Okay let the battle royal begin.  
  
Sharpner and Jason got together let take him apart then well take Videl out of the picture yes I was the one who called Hercule and told him about Videl the poor bastard didn't see it coming she never betrayed him.  
  
Gohen heard it with his sayian side he was mad at Jason they tricked him and know he was going to make them pay for that.  
  
Videl was getting ready she was a little sad about Gohen not believing that she had nothing to do with it but Gohen wasn't listening to her anymore he was pissed off that she was a cop and didn't tell him.  
  
She tried once more to talk to Gohen but what he said surprise her don't worry videl well talk after this is over. He wasn't mad at her anymore but why nerd we are about to take you apart three against one that is not a good odd.  
  
Look moron it is not three against one anymore now that I have learned the truth you Jason called her father and told him about me I should thank you for telling me that. What how could you tell him I didn't know until you just told me but how I heard it all boys and know its time to begin our little match which is not going to be pretty.  
  
Look Gohen you can not defeat us both are you in with us Videl or against us Videl was put in a tough situation go against Gohen or his friends Sharpner and Jason.  
  
Let me make that choice said Gohen what turned Videl and Gohen kicked her in the face sending her to the ground she was knock out.  
  
What how could you do that to our friend lets get him Jason I am with you Sharpner and they both attacked Gohen with full force but missed every since hit Gohen then hit Sharpner in the face stomach then drew him to the floor Jason just looked in horror as his friend was mad handle.  
  
Gohen got tired and decided to end it Sharpner was about to get up with he saw it Gohen extended his hand and a blue energy ball started to appear this is your end Sharpner on the crowd everyone was seeing what is that guy thinking he is going to kill him. No he wont he knows if he does then he will get disqualified.  
  
Then he released it and hit sharpner head on he fell out of the ring and into the grass knock out he had burns all over his body.  
  
Guess your next Jason at that moment someone kicked him in the back he turned around and saw Videl she was mad why did you kick me Gohen no one kicks the daughter of Hercule Satan and gets to live and tell.  
  
Videl I am glad you are awake once more now you can see how I take apart your last friend what happened to Sharpner this moron here ki blasted him out of the ring Videl he is in critical condition.  
  
Videl got mad and charged towards Gohen kicking him and making some shots Gohen had no choice but to punch her out and landed on the ground then he went for Jason and pounded him on the floor leaving him life less then he kicked him and punch he threw him in the air and let him hit the ground.  
  
Goku and Krillen couldn't believe this guy he was killing them Goku we must stop him before he kills them Krillen we can't do a thing to stop him.  
  
Now it your turn Jason and ki blasted him out of the ring Jason couldn't move as his life less body was taken away to the hospital to join Sharpner all left was Videl.  
  
She was trying to get up when she saw Gohen had taken care of Jason. Now what Videl can you take me out or do I have to do it the hard way its your choice so now decided. Videl though for a moment okay Gohen I chose the hard way I will never give up and went to attack Gohen as you know you don't stand a chance against me Videl Gohen kicked her with more force into the kick and more in the face sending her flying out of the ring and out of the tournament she landed out of ring naming Gohen the winner.  
  
You have won free lesson at Son Dojo so what do you say I am glad that I won but I refuse it I wont take lesson on your stupid dojo because I don't need them understand.  
  
Now Vegeta its time for our match Goku got mad and went up against him what is your problem kid why did you call my dojo stupid you are no match against me you think you are the strongest well you aren't.  
  
Goku got mad kid you are going to die no one disrespects me I am the legendary Goku Son I have defeated every threat that has come to earth. Yes that may true but there was one battle that you did not fight one that you sent your own son to fight against his will he didn't want to fight. But did he have a choice no he didn't have it and his mother made him study day after day minute threw minute not a day without rest.  
  
Yes Goku and now I am what I am there is no one as strong as me no one can defeat me not even you.  
  
What are you talking about Gohen nothing forget it clown you will never understand what I have said but I have you Vegetable yes I know who you really are and who may I be.  
  
Videl was hearing all this who the hell is he why is he talking that way to the legendary Goku Son.  
  
Brat I know who you are you are Gohan Son you have been wearing a ki blocker all this time haven't you Vegeta I am surprise that you figure it out and yes I am Gohan this idiot son.  
  
What Gohan but we all though that you died how can you be him. Yes father it is me I have return but now that you know who I am I must leave once more and this is going to be forever father.  
  
Some day we will meet again Goku do something don't let him go Son please don't go stay here with us sorry but I can not do that father and he disappeared leaving everyone shocked.  
  
Videl felt awful about Gohan disappeared deep down she loved him so much.  
  
@@@@@@@@Ten Years Later@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Videl never married she couldn't Sharpner and Erase did get married and live a happy life after high School Videl disappeared she went in search of Gohan Son or formally known as Gohen San.  
  
She searched for him for him in hope for one day to find him. And that day came after ten years of looking Videl finally found him or so she though.  
  
Videl was on Green City it looked like a quiet city or so she though Videl made a wrong turn and about ten guys surrounded her who are you and what do you want.  
  
Stupid girl you made a mistake and know you are going to die. Then out of no where a lone figure appeared leave the girl alone or you will all perish. Its you again yes as you know you cannot defeat me.  
  
The lone figure stood his hand out and fired an energy ball killing everyone except the girl. You are free to go and looked at her once more it cant be her.  
  
Wait Gohan I know it you I have been looking for you for ever please come back home we need you. Why Videl why do you all need me you all have my father and Vegeta it should be enough no it should be more then enough.  
  
Okay then Gohan do it for me I still love you the last time that we spend time together I want to be with you forever.  
  
Videl I feel that the same way about you but my life is a little complicated I don't know and Videl kissed him for the first time in ten years.  
  
Two more years passed and Videl heard terrible news that her father was really sick she told her husband Gohan yes he married him Gohan didn't take this too well Videl honey I cant go with you not yet Gohan its been 12 years since then please do it for me don't you want to know what has become of your father and your entire family.  
  
When they arrived the city was not there anymore it was gone. What happened asked Videl a villager that survived told them that it was a pink creature he destroyed everything and everyone including your father Videl.  
  
What about Goku Son I am sorry but he was the first one to go along with him his entire family and Krillen Chestnut family the only members left are Vegeta Piccolo Dende Goten Tien and Trunks.  
  
Everyone else perish what about chi she too perish when did this happened a couple of months ago the creature is in the other part of the world.  
  
Gohan couldn't believe it his father and mother were gone Videl go and find the others I will kill this creature I promise for the memory of my parents.  
  
Gohan wait but he was gone he flew to the air and left Videl. All she could do is go to the place where she though they were the lookout.  
  
When she arrived she saw the fallen warrior Videl is that you yes what happened that buu guy he is unstoppable dad is gone.  
  
Videl who is that my daughter Goten I got married two years ago but enough of that how did this thing appear we were having a good time when he came dad tried to stop him but it was no use he killed him along with Krillen and everyone else including the city we survived because I was at Capsule Corp with Trunks.  
  
Gohan was now mad how dare this idiot kill his family he still loved them after all this time. He decided to finally do the right thing and stop his creature who calls himself Majin Buu then he sensed it going to the look out no Videl up there I can let it get there before I do Videl I am going can you hear me yes Gohan I can buu is heading your way what hide our daughter until I get there.  
  
Guys buu is heading this way dame it if only that stupid brat was here he could take him out with his legendary silver power but he disappeared ten hears ago.  
  
Buu appeared it was the fat version I will eat you up Vegeta powered up to a super sayian two Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks super sayian three Tien and Piccolo were in the back with Dende guys were are going to have to go to our max to defeat this guy attack they used there most powerful attack but buu was still standing.  
  
Then out of nowhere a ki blast hit the creature he fell to the ground buu you have reached your end and today I it will be your end. What said buu who are you they call me the legendary silver sayian. Vegeta understood who it was then looked at Videl and her daughter you found him brat you found Gohan.  
  
What said everyone Gohan created a huge ki blast that took buu and he landed in the ground doesn't worry about him he is out for a while. Videl are you alright yes but I think they know who you are Gohan yes I notice that too. Kid you came back yes but we don't have time do you have the dragonballs yes we do why I want you to revive everyone killed by this idiot.  
  
But he is not dead yet don't worry about him I will kill him but not here I will take him somewhere else until we met again guys. With that he put his finger together and was now touching Buu hand until we met again I am sorry Videl I love you and I will never forget you no Gohan you must not do this but it was too late as he disappeared Gohan Noooooooo. What happened to Nichan he is gone once more and we may never see him again he sacrificed his life for us.  
  
Girl tell us something this guy that you married was it Gohan yes I found him two years ago and now we have a daughter named Pan. In space Gohan created a massive ki blast and aim it at Buu with one blast he blasted the pink blob to the sun that created a massive explosion was heard all over the universal.  
  
On earth it got dark they knew what had happened buu was gone along with Gohan he couldn't have survived the blast or did he. His ki was gone once more there was nothing they could do wait we can bring him back with the dragonballs guys. Yeah they said and Vegeta did the honors Sherlong come forward and grand my wishes I will grand you two wishes.  
  
The first wish is to wish everyone killed by buu. What is your second wish to wish back Gohan Son what Vegeta but why with the second wish I notice that the brat was not wished with the first wish well your first wish has been granted.  
  
But you second wish can not be granted because Son Gohan can not be wished back because the Silver Sayian can not be wished back. It is that simple but why ask Goten because the Silver Sayian was transported into another demision by the blast as the dragon disappeared. No said Videl are you saying that Gohan is gone dame this isn't good where the hell could the brat could be transported.  
  
Next Chapter Where is Gohan or formally known as Gohen at will the z fighters find him in time or will Gohan be lost in time.  
  
This is a long chapter alright reviews are welcome and I am looking for a beta reader for this story if interested.  
  
Where should I have Gohan be transported to the past or the future you decided. 


End file.
